elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith Marowe
Bio Lilith was a single child born and raised in the northern ''Therinox'' mountains. She and her family lineage before her has resided in a mountain range for generations that dates back to the beginning of the ''Dark Age''. Unknown to Lilith as a child, her family has staked their home in those mountains because it is her family’s sacred duty to watch over ''Elder Dragon Venia'' as her mother was the current rider of abjuration. Lilith was introduced to the adamtine form of Venia when she became a teenager and shown the responsibilities as a rider when she reached adolescence. Lilith spent most of her life in the mountains of Therinox learning the craft of abjuration magic and occasionally would seek training from passing rangers who taught her how to wield a crossbow. Most of her adolescence brought little threat to her homeland until ''Elder Dragon Dulath'' began raiding towns near the mountains of Venia. Dulath eventually caught wind of Venia’s presence, but Lilith’s family protected her true location with a powerful abjuration shield that cloaked her aura. Dulath has continued to hunt for Venia, even after Lilith was crowned the new abjuration rider when her mother passed away. Ridership The signal of the summoning of the riders was activated by ''Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov'' which caused Lilith to travel to ''Caelum'' immediately. During the meeting, Kaiden revealed visions to Lilith and his fellow riders that showed the reunion of the elder dragons once more causing the banishment of ''Tiamat'' to be lifted. His visions showed an apocalyptic event displaying the reemergence of Tiamat who effectively destroys the ''Material Plane''. With his vision validated and ideals aligned with the riders, they all set off from Caelum to ensure that this event couldn’t happen. After adjourning from Caelum, Lilith returned to her cottage with Venia. ''Akir Duskwalker'', ''Arthus'', ''Ser Ravyn'', ''Severus Willow'', ''Zavidur Ugadesh'', ''Elder Dragon Beledath'' (in human form Victor), and ''Elder Dragon Zurrath'' (in human form Omar) showed up outside of Lilith’s prismatic barrier protecting Venia. After intentionally revealing their presence, Lilith invited them inside the barrier and inquired upon their purpose. The group was interrupted by Dulath assaulting the area with his undead forces, causing an emotional battle for Lilith to decide whether to allow Zurrath to restore Venia or not with Kaiden’s prophecy in mind. Initially, Lilith denied Beledath her blessing to restore Venia but Zurrath used the distraction of the battle with Dulath’s army to have Beledath perform the ritual to undo Venia’s adamantine form. Once ''Elder Dragon Rider Halos Panascon'' and ''Elder Dragon Rider Merek Uhmil'' entered the battlefield, Beledath had nearly completed the ritual which caused Lilith to sway for Zurrath’s side. Lilith attacked Halos after Venia was completely restored and assisted in the escape of the party from the battle. After the party was safe from harm, Lilith returned to assist Zurrath who was engaged in a duel with Dulath and Halos which ultimately became a stalemate causing Dulath and Halos to retreat. Lilith scolded Zurrath afterwards for restoring Venia without her blessings, but indirectly thanked him. Lilith set off to the north-east to follow Venia where the abjuration rider would commune with Venia for the first time since the beginning of the Dark Age. Lilith was seen by Akir once more in Calnlian while he was preparing to perform an assassination. Akir thought it was strange to see her in Calnlian, but didn’t approach her. The next day, Lilith traveled to the ''Dragon Inquisition'' with ''Barl'' who informed the council of a premonition he had recently. The visions showed the ritual spawning of Tiamat’s avatar. It was also revealed to the group that the riders battled them while restoring Venia because the first foretold event of the ritual was her restoration which left Lilith in an awkward position. With ideals aligned, Lilith remained in the Inquisition for a short amount of time before reaching out to ''Elder Dragon Rider Eras Yothyr'' to tell her that the order had located remnants of the ''Vithari''. Lilith later left the inquisition for to begin traveling to Therinox for the rider’s investigation of the ritual spawning. Lilith was beseeched by Kaiden just before the assault on ''Mount Spire''. Kaiden requested through the channel of the Dragon Inquisition that Venia and Lilith come assist his ''Dragonscales'' to thwart a planar level threat by ''Elder Dragon Zinnath''. Lilith and Venia complied to their duty and aided the Dragonscales in destroying Zinnath’s well of power for his ritual to fuse the Fade and the Material plane. Lilith then rendezvous with her allies in the Dragon Inquisition. Three days after the transmutation anomaly occurred, Kaiden hailed the riders to Caelum for a third rider's commune. The time had come for the riders to decide if they should dedicate their efforts towards further prevention of Tiamat's resurgence or prepare to fight her head on. In the end, the riders decided to prepare for a fight. The riders also shared more trivial details of their recent efforts with which Kaiden was ridiculed by Elder Dragon Rider Halos Panascon about the Phoenixborn. Lilith also shared that Ser Ravyn has in his possession a special amulet that emanates the power of Bahamut. The riders then adjourned from Caelum to prepare a strategy and muster their forces to fight Tiamat.Category:NPC Category:Elder Dragon Rider